The Birds, The Bees, and The Monkeys
by Miakaghost
Summary: Goku meets a girl named Sakura, and falls in love with her. But now, not only will he have to explain her to the others, but he'll have to survive their attempts at a 'birds and bees' talk.
1. Sakura

The Birds, The Bees, and the Monkeys

Chap.1

Goku had been walking along, when an apple nailed him on the head. He picked up the fruit and shouted up to the tree,

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing these things!"

"Sorry." A girl's voice answered. She poked her head out from behind the trunk of the tree, up on a branch. Goku couldn't help but stare.

The girl's hair was a chocolate colored brown, with a somewhat honey color mixed in, and her eyes were like amber, with a tinge of gold. She wore a light red sleeveless tank top and jeans, a blue jacket tied around her waist. Around her neck was a black red ribbon, a golden heart charm hanging from it.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Goku handed up the apple. "What are you doing?"

"Picking apples. Would you like to help?" The girl replied. Goku smiled and nodded, then climbed the tree to join her.

Later, probably an hour, perhaps two, it had drawn close to sunset, and Goku was still helping the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you my name. I'm Sakura." The girl smiled.

"I'm Goku."

"Goku….that's a cute name." Sakura replied. She climbed down, Goku following. "So are you for that matter." Her comment made Goku blush.

"Uh, Sakura, it's late, and kinda close to mealtime, so….wo-would you like to go to dinner with me?" Goku blushed like mad while saying this. Sakura smiled.

"Of course, Goku. I'd love it."

After dinner, Goku and Sakura stopped in the courtyard of the inn for a moment.

"Thank you for dinner, Goku-kun. You really are a nice boy."

"Thanks. You're a nice girl." Goku smiled. "I….I really like you and….I…"

"So do I." Sakura sighed dreamily. "Can…we meet tomorrow in the inn lobby to…talk and get to know each other even better?"

"Of course! When?"  
"How about…we meet a little before noon, and then go to lunch?"

"Okay, Sakura. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Goku smiled, and waved as he entered the inn, and dashed up to the room he and the others had gotten.

"Oi, saru. Why're you so late coming back from your walk? You missed dinner." Gojyo looked at Goku strangely. Goku, beaming sat down on his bed, then his smile faded, and he turned to Hakkai.

"Hey, Hakkai? Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Let's say…there's this guy….and he met this cute, nice girl, but he lives with three guys who would make fun of him if they found out that the guy liked the girl. So…what should that guy do?" Goku asked nervously. Hakkai was caught off guard at the nature of the question, but pondered it for a moment before answering.

"Well, he should simply tell the men, and simply live with whatever outcome comes of it." He replied. Goku bit his lip.

"But…let's say one of the guys is a guy who's been trying to get a girl for years, and another is the guy's….guardian…..and the last is….like a mom. So….even with those difficulties, the guy should still tell them, and try to accept their reaction, no matter what?"

"I believe so."

"Oh. Well, all the same, I won't be here for lunch tomorrow. I…have plans made."

"Plans?" Sanzo arched a brow.

"Yeah. Well…I won't be here tomorrow morning either, cause I need to get some things." Goku paused, frowning at the men's reactions. _'Even after what Hakkai told me, I still can't tell them. Not yet. It's too embarrassing. But….I'll have to be ready for Sakura tomorrow.'_


	2. Goku's Acting Strange

The Birds, The Bees, and The Monkeys

Chap.2

The sound of splashing water woke Gojyo. Usually, Hakkai did that, early in the morning, because he knew the sound would wake him up. But, looking over, Gojyo realized that it wasn't Hakkai making the sound, because Hakkai was fast asleep in bed. He arched a brow when he saw Goku coming in from the bathroom. His hair was wet from the bath still and he smelled….nice. Like he's used some sort of scented soap or something. It couldn't of been cologne. Or could it?

Gojyo quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep before Goku noticed he was up at all.

Goku stole a glance at the kappa. Was he really asleep? Goku shrugged, and put the bag of things he'd bought earlier on his bed. He pulled out a silver heart locket and a bouquet of flowers. He smelled them; they smelled wonderful; he hoped Sakura would think so, too.

Gojyo wondered what all the things were for. Normally, these things wouldn't be anywhere near Goku's character. But he hadn't been acting normal lately anyways, so he guessed it would be okay.

Goku ran a comb through his hair, trying his best to comb out all cowlicks, and horns, get rid of all rats, and make his hair shine. This also confused Gojyo; Goku never put so much effort into his image. He would just wake up, change, eat, and wake the others up, if they weren't already up.

"Well….looks like I've got some extra time before I have to go." Goku noticed. He brushed off an outfit hanging up, one Gojyo knew hadn't been there the night before.

It was a pair of clean white pants, and a red silk Chinese shirt with the patterns of golden dragons on it. Goku changed into this outfit at a leisurely pace, and humming as he went along, put the locket and flowers in the bag and walked out the door.

"Goku? Goku!" Hakkai called for the monkey later. Goku wasn't anywhere to be seen, and it was nearing lunch time. Goku was never one to miss a meal.

"Didn't he say he was going to miss lunch?" Sanzo wondered. Gojyo stared out the window, and his eyes widened.

"I see him!" He called the others to watch.

Walking out of the inn, arm linked with that of a girl. Her hair, chocolate brown with honey gold mixed in, was up in a ponytail. She wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top and some denim shorts. She smiled in turn to some of the things Goku seemed to be saying.

"Wait…that question last night!" Sanzo realized.

_"Let's say…there's this guy….and he met this cute, nice girl, but he lives with three guys who would make fun of him if they found out that the guy liked the girl. So…what should that guy do?"_

It hit them hard what he had been getting at. He had been asking whether or not he should tell them about how he liked a certain girl.

Gojyo pounded a fist in one palm.

"One thing's for sure. That bakazaru had a lot to explain when he comes back from his 'date'!" Gojyo growled.

Down below them, Goku sneezed.


	3. First Impression

The Birds, The Bees, And The Monkeys

Chap.3

**Miakaghost:** Before I go any further, I wanted to tell you that I am not the model for Sakura. Besides…I'm a blonde. And I wear glasses. And I can't climb trees. (So I'm not incredibly physically fit. So what?)

**Goku**: Hey! Why are you setting _me_ up with the girl!

**Miakaghost**: Cause it's funny. Now go.

**Goku**: Go where?

**Miakaghost**: To where you're supposed to be!kicks Goku on-set

Now to business……………..

"Goku, these flowers are beautiful!" Sakura smiled, setting the bouquet down on the bench beside her. "And this locket…oh, I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Goku, do you have any friends?" Sakura wondered. Goku nodded reluctantly.

"But they'll never let me live it down if they find out I like you."

"Oh, that's so sweet. But you'll just have to accept their reactions, won't you? I heard of something someone once said….si sipueda."

"Whazzat mean?"

"It mean, 'yes, I can'. So…Goku-kun….can you?"

"Si sipueda!"

"That's the spirit!"

Sanzo stared at the door as the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open.

"There you are, saru. I was wondering when you'd get back." He growled. Gojyo pulled the boy into the room, and nearly slammed him against the wall.

"We saw you leaving with that….girl, saru. You've got a whole lot of 'splaining to do, monkey!"

"Uh, Gojyo, 'splaining isn't a word." Hakkai pointed out. He was smiling, but it was obvious to Goku at least he was a little peeved.

"…Well, it is now." Gojyo snapped. Goku slapped Gojyo's hand off his shirt and walked back to the door, and opened it wider to reveal Sakura.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sakura."

There was a long silence as the three men stared at her, as she walked in and bowed.

"Hi. I heard so much about you three from Goku-kun." She replied confidently.

"So…much?" Gojyo strained an eye towards Goku, who put up his hands.

"No. I didn't say anything bad about you guys! Honest!"

"He didn't." Sakura backed him up. "From what I've heard, you're all very strong, and quite wonderful."

"Oh. Sorry for staring like that, Miss Sakura." Hakkai apologized.

"Don't call me miss. You c'n just call me Sakura." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Well, Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Hakkai smiled. Suddenly, the windows shattered, and a group of thirty youkai burst into the room.

"We've got you now!" yelled half the group, while the other half yelled,

"Prepare to hand over the sutra, Sanzo-ikkou!"

Goku and Sakura gasped in unison, and then, also in unison, snapped,

"They're after me!" They stared at each other. "They're after you? They're after me!"

"Enough of your useless chit-chat." One youkai stepped out. He growled out, "It's time for this to end."

"Uh…" Sakura reached into her pocked and pulled out a small pink orb and a small talisman with a picture of a cat on it. Goku held out an arm in front of her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you." Goku leapt into the battle, and easily took out three of the youkai, tossing another two over his back in a single smooth movement before even touching the ground again.

_'What's…going on? I feel…light. And I'm all….warm inside. I feel stronger…now that I'm protecting Sakura. Is this…what they call love?'_ Goku thought curiously.

"Goku-kun, look out!" Sakura shouted, just in time for Goku to roll out of the way of the youkai's sword. "My turn." She stood and murmured something, and the pink orb began to glow. Then, a silver rod extended from the bottom, and it changed into a staff.

"What the…" The youkai were astounded. Sakura pointed the staff at the youkai.

"Flamares lomores seterikes!" She yelled, and a bolt of fire came out of the staff and instantly destroyed the youkai. But one, who had snuck out of the fire's reach, was creeping up behind Sakura.

"Sakura, look out!" Goku suddenly moved faster than he'd ever moved before and got rid of the youkai. Then, he and Sakura turned to each other, looks of pure awe on their faces. Then, they embraced and cooed,

"You're amazing!"

A/N: Finally! I've got them all lovey-dovey now! Those who would rather he be paired with them...don't kill me! Just R/R, please!


End file.
